


In the Storm

by keithsteeth



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Injury, M/M, Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithsteeth/pseuds/keithsteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. Geno and Sid get stuck in the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Storm

They had been driving to Nealsy's house when the first rain drop hit the windshield. "You'd better hurry before the rain gets worse" Sidney muttered, peering out the passenger side window. 

"Calm down Sid, always worry. It's just a few drops" Geno said, even as he saw the dark clouds roll in. 

They had just turned off of the highway when Geno saw a flash of lighting in the distance. A loud crash of thunder followed closely behind. "Jesus Geno, we're going to get stuck in this storm." 

"I drive as fast as limit Sid" Geno said patiently. He turned the car down a back road and past a newly built park. Sid watched as the newly planted trees whirred past his window. He watched as another streak of lightning shot down, closer than before. The thunder again came frighteningly quick. 

"The storm is so close, were basically right in it now Geno." 

"Sid, it's okay. Car best place to be, rubber tires. No chance of electrocution" Geno said cheerfully, grinning at Sid. 

Sid made a disapproving sound and looked back out his window. Why Nealsy had invited them over on a day like this was beyond his better judgement. He just knew that during the break it was best to keep in touch with his teammates, especially as captain. So Sid had called up Geno and asked him to come along. Sid looked over at Geno now, watching the way he concentrated. He could see Geno's jaw tense as he turned a corner. His face relaxing when stopped at a red light. Geno looked over and saw Sid staring. "Something on my face?" he asked cautiously. 

"No I was just looking, no." 

"Sid see something he like?" Geno bit back a chuckle.

"Watch the road," Sid muttered, ignoring Geno's analyzing stare. 

Geno looked back in time to see gust of wind grab root of a newly planted tree and throw it in their path. "Geno!" Sid shouted. 

Geno stepped on the brakes before stopping abruptly in front of the tree, laying horizontal on the road ahead. "Holy..sh- ow" Sid groaned rubbing his neck where his seatbelt had locked on impact. 

"Sid hurt? Be careful, you pull something?" Geno asked, unbuckling his seatbelt and leaning over the console to gently prod Sid's stiff neck. 

"I'll be fine Geno, but now what do we do? Nealsy is expecting us, and shit," Sid looked down at his phone, "there's no reception in this stupid storm." As if replying the rain began to pour faster playing a quick rhythm against the car. Sid watched Geno as he rooted through his pockets for his own phone, turning it on to see that he too had no reception. 

"Sid I'm sorry, should have listen to you. We would be with Nealsy now. Instead of here" Geno said, waving his hands at their surroundings. Sid looked out his window and watched a streak of lighting hit the ground, somewhere he could hear the low rumbling of the thunder starting before he heard it crack above them. Sid turned back to look at Geno, he watched him for a minute before saying, "Geno, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have been pestering you while you were driving. And for what it's worth, I like being alone with you instead of with Nealsy." 

Geno smiled dumbly at the compliment and leaned over to drop a quick kiss to Sid's lips. "Ow.." Sid moaned, holding onto his neck. Geno looked to where Sid's hand was and slowly wrapped his own hand over Sid's fingers. 

"Really sorry, for this. Hopefully nothing bad" Geno said pressing his lips to Sid's knuckles and then to his neck. 

"Really it's okay. As long as you kiss it better" Sid said smiling up at Geno. Geno pressed his lips down to Sid's neck once more but Sid moved away, a playful look in his eyes. Sid shook his head, "Only once you get us out of here."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in almost 7 months and I thought I'd start again so you know if there's anything you want me to write ask away! And if there's any advice, I would love it. Find me on tumblr at: spencerrwatson.tumblr.com


End file.
